gkxfandomcom-20200215-history
Arena
Arena have 3 Type : 1 Vs 1 / 3 Vs 3 / Real Time Real time is currently unavailable 1v1 Battle= Translation top buttons: Ranking / Replay / Reward / Point Notes: - In this mode, player will use 1 wave of pilots(5 pilots max) to fight against opponent's defense team. - Score will be used to judge player's rank. Each player starting score is base on how high the player ranking last week(or 1000 if it is the first week). Three opponents appeared on the list will be based on current ranking (Trainers will appear if no battle is taken yet). First 5 battle will yield higher score. Consecutive wins will give addition points, up to 5 points per battle, while consecutive lost will give -3 point max. - Point earned for attacker when losing an attempt: * 1 to 1399 PT: +10 * 1400 - 1699 PT: + 6 PT * 1700 - 2149 PT: + 4 PT * 2150 ~ 2499 PT: + 2 PT * 2450 - 2699 PT: -2 PT * 2700 - 2999 PT: -4 PT * 3000 ~: -6 PT - Winning condition: *All pilots of the opposing wave are defeated. *If after 30 turns, both side still have pilots remaining: **The side with more pilots wins. **Incase both side have same number of pilots, the side with more total HP wins. - The button under the question mark(?) is used to reset the opponents list. There's a 15 minutes cooldown for each reset. Diamonds can be spent to reset immediately. Also, if all opponents are beaten, the cooldown will be removed. - Each day, 5 Tickets is given for 5 battles. Additional Tickets can be purchased with 100 diamonds/5 Tickets - Player must setup a defense team of atleast 1 pilot using bottom right button before fighting 1v1 for the first time. |-|3v3 Battle= Translation top buttons: Ranking / Replay / Reward Notes: - In this mode, player must use 3 waves of pilots(5 pilots max for each wave) to fight against opponent's defense team. The 3rd defense wave is always hidden. Each wave will fight opponent's defense wave seperately. - Winning condition for each wave: *All pilots of the opposing wave are defeated. *If after 30 turns, both side still have pilots remaining: **The side with more pilots wins. **Incase both side have same number of pilots, the side with more total HP wins. - Winning any 2 waves counts as a win. - If an attack attempt is successful, winner and loser will exchange rank. However if the attack attempt failed or the loser's rank is lower, nothing will happen. - Opponent list can be reset for free every 10 seconds. The list will also reset each time the player challenge an opponent. Three opponents appeared on the list will be based on current ranking (Trainers will appear if player rank is low enough). - Each day, 5 Tickets is given for 5 battles. Additional Tickets can be purchased with 100 diamonds/5 Tickets - Player must setup a defense team of 3 waves (1 pilot minimum each wave) using bottom right button before fighting 3v3 for the first time. - This mode will close 30 minutes before reset (23:30 JST) and reopen 30 minutes after reset (00:30 JST) everyday.